Breath of Life
by Lil black dog
Summary: This was written for the Family challenge at Ad Astra and is meant to represent a scene from one of the TOS movies. Not the one you initially thought, or expected from me I'll wager. ;-)


A/N: This was written for the Family challenge at Ad Astra and is meant to represent a scene from one of the TOS movies. Not the one you initially thought I'll wager. ;-)

**Breath of Life**

Family. That is something I thought I could never have. Would never have. Like all entities I came into being due to one, so to speak, but have always felt separate, outside of myself, as if I didn't belong to anyone or anything. It is true, most view me as cold, aloof, uncaring and unfeeling; an automaton with a mindless devotion to detail and duty. But there are several who see me through different eyes; can look beyond the cold, austere exterior and gaze upon the loyal, passionate heart that beats within. They feel that life, draw strength and a sense of purpose from it, revel in it, have coaxed it into being. And it is thanks to them that I have grown into who and what I am today, for it was they who helped me to aspire to be more than what was simply expected of me.

It is said that we do not have souls, cannot possibly possess them, that we were created without them, but that is an inaccurate statement. We do have souls. Throughout the millennia there were always those select few who understood this with unwavering faith. Those who turned a deaf ear and followed their hearts while others around them scoffed at their folly. Those unique individuals who believed in us, supplied our lives with an objective, and meaning. Those who could see beyond the generic, unassuming façade and personally connect with the soul that resides beneath the outer shell.

As it now stands, I do indeed have a soul. They gave it to me. They breathed it into life, whispered it into reality. It wouldn't exist without them. It was born from their love. And in turn, I'll do everything in my power to return the favor; to protect those I have come to love, my true family, even at the cost of my own existence. I'll nurture and shelter those persons I now view as my personal responsibility, for ours is by nature a symbiotic relationship. One would not be present without the other. Would have no reason to exist without the other.

During our tenure we have seen much together, they and I. Have faced the direst of foes and exalted in the 'best of times.' Have helped each other, looked out for one another, stood firm in support of one another, displayed a protective resolve that carried each of us through 'the worst of times.'

And now my comrades are in the most ominous of situations. They are calling upon me for my aid, my assistance, and I will gladly give it. I hear their tacit cries, understand the severity of the circumstances in which they find themselves and will do whatever is required of me to answer those cries. I will sacrifice anything and everything to ensure their continued well-being.

Most of those I have come to know are gone now, scattered to the four winds, but those who remain are the ones who love me the most; will suffer the most at my passing. It will shake them to their very cores. They, and especially he, will take the loss hard, will take it personally. And yet, I must do this. Their survival depends on it. And over the years, I have come to know that they are paramount. What happens to me is inconsequential. This is the last thing I will ever do for them, and it means more to me than you can know.

It is done. Now only the final act remains. They must hurry, or they will perish with me. I am unable to stop the events the three of them have set into motion, nor do I wish to. I will them to join the other two in the transporter room, to beam themselves to safety before it is too late.

Success. They are gone, and those who would do them harm have arrived. Thanks to their own treachery their enemies will die with me. So be it. I do not grieve for them, have no regrets at the turn events will take.

Only one thought pervades my consciousness: Those I love are safe. I breathe a sigh of relief. My last breath. The countdown continues – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – and I prepare myself for the inevitable...


End file.
